Pink Desires
by kpopismydrug
Summary: Summary: With pink laced panties wrapped around his ankles, and a pink frilly maid outfit sheathing his body, with a black feather duster resting lazily between his fingers. Taemin could only stare at t


Title:Pink Desires

Pairing:Top!TaexJong

Genre:Smut

Summary: With pink laced panties wrapped around his ankles, and a pink frilly maid outfit sheathing his body, with a black feather duster resting lazily between his fingers. Taemin could only stare at the beautiful sight bent over before him.

Walking towards the splayed out Jonghyun currently on their bed, taemin crawled over their bed frame, accidentally hitting his knee lightly against the wooden carved out design. Reaching his hands forward, taemin spread apart Jonghyuns legs as far as the scrunched up panties would let him. Trailing his hands along Jonghyun new frilled heels, rubbing his calloused finger up and down on his hairless legs, he dove under his thighs. Grabbing Jonghyun pale plump globes in his small veiny hands. Retracting a low mewl of pleasure to escape the confines of Jonghyuns vocal cords.

Moaning as taemin roughly massages his plump ass. Using his elbows to elevate him some, Jonghyun peered down to see taemin getting closer and closer to his laced panties, to see his pearly white teeth tug the material down his smooth legs.

Feeling the scratchy feeling of the laced material rub against his chin, Taemin tugged to pretty material down Jonghyun's slims thighs, grazing his teeth ever so gently against his heel, before pulling them over his decorated stilettos, with his delicate hands. Grabbing the panties from the confines of his teeth taemin threw them over his shoulder having them land in a unknown place.

Seeing his expensive panties fly threw the air, his attention was interrupted by a chilly breath based at his groin. Peering past his brown fringe, he saw taemin take his erection between his rough fingers.

Agonizingly slow, Taemin tugged the flushed flesh up and down, causing a steady stream of pre-cum to flow down Jonghyun's skin, rubbing against Taemins forefinger. Dipping his head lower Taemin took Jonghyun's waiting cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the circumference. Applying strong suction, drawing loud deep moans to rip free from Jonghyun's vocal cords. Taemin withdrew a steady flow of precum, savoring the sweet flavor. Feeling Jonghyun's hand intertwine in his blonde locks, pushing his head ever so gently down further. Making his mouth hollow out, Taemin took more and more of Jonghyun's raptor down his throat, swallowing around the girth repeatedly till he feel Jonghyun's erection tensed under his tongue.

Feeling his erection hit the back of Taemins head repeatedly, he lost it when taemin swallow harshly continuously around his length. Cumming long and hard in Taemins mouth. Throwing his head back, he felt something foreign collide with it. Jonghyun released his hand from Taemins supple head, reaching behind him, pulling the object from under the confines of the pillow.

Seeing Jonghyun searching for something under their pillow, he pulled away from Jonghyun's erection. Looking up to see Jonghyun dangling fuzzy pink handcuffs between his Lacey cuffed hands.

"When did we get these!"

"Well we all have our own surprises tonight now do we ~." Reaching across Jonghyun's body, Taemin yanked the toy from Jonghyun, also throwing that over his shoulder.

"I bet we could use those with my new policemen costume." Jonghyun said with a wink, before crashing his chapped lips against Taemin silky smooth ones. The taste of his own cum on taemins lip made him even more aroused. (if possible) Wrapping his arms around Taemins neck, Jonghyun grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling at it like a kitten.

Feeling his hair being pulled playfully. Taemin aggressively grinded his hard on against Jonghyun's, eliciting a sweet moan. Pulling apart, a thin string of saliva and cum still connecting their lips as one. Patting his ass affectionately taemin huskily spoke against Jonghyun's earlobe, blowing cool air on the pink studs nestled nicely in his ear. "Get on all fours _Jonghyunnie." _

Hearing his slutty nickname called, Jonghyun listened to the teens commands, Jonghyun turned around, planting a pillow where his head should lay and encasing his fingers in between the curvatures in the wooden design at the end of their bed, spreading his legs as far as they could, raising his ass in the air.

Raising the frilly skirt so that it bunched up around his waist, Taemin reached his fingers in front of Jonghyun's face, pushing them at the lips, just to be refused.

"_Taeminnie bou_ I have l-lube its in my pocket."

" _Jonghyunnie _your wearing a dress I don't think there's on pocket on th-"

"Here." Fumbling for a second, Jonghyun reached to his chest, pulling a pink tube out of his 'pocket'. "Its Strawberry Banana flavored, your favorite."

Blinding handing the colored tube to Taemin. Taemin twisted it open with his teeth, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, warming it up between his fingertips. Feeling that it was warm enough and Jonghyun was rocking back and forth against him, Taemin trailing a finger down his crack, probing at his puckering pink heat.

Feeling Taemin trail his finger down to his hole, he felt him probing it, teasing him. "Please Taeminnie stop teasing me~ and just do it alreaDY!"

Hearing Jonghyun whine, right about at mid-sentence Taemin shoved his slicked finger in, making him shout in surprise. Bending it this way and that, he added another finger and another. Flicking his wrist till he found Jonghyuns _sweet spot_.

After about three fingers Taemin finally found Jonghyun's sweet spot, rocking back and forth, making the fingers disappear more into his heat, swallowing him up whole.

Seeing Jonghyun's wantoning hole swallow all of what he put in. He pulled them free searching franticly in their bed side table, till he felt his finger rub against he new package of bullets. Blindly grabbing one, he grabbed the matching remote and hoped to god it had batteries. With a flip of a switch... _buzzzzzz._

Feeling Taemins finger leave him, and a spazz filled sound of rustling around, his question was silenced with a buzzing sound. Before he could turn his head, he felt a cool metal, slipping between his cheeks. About to question the said boy about what was he was doing, he was yet again silence as the foreign object was slipped in him. Moaning in ecstasy, Jonghyun's back arched.

Seeing Jonghyun's tight heat swallow the buzzing toy, he grabbed the remote slowly turning it higher and higher. Grabbing a fistful of Jonghyun's chocolate locks, before briefly slicking up his length, he slammed into him. Forcing the bullet to abuse his prostate with each rough thrust. Pulling his back into an arch, giving Taemin the much needed leverage. With his back arch in a beautiful position, Taemin smacked Jonghyun's ass.

Sudden the buzzing got faster, Taemins cock joining in with it, pushing the bullet against his prostate, having it continuously jolt electricity through out his body. Taemins thrust got faster and more harder. His hair being pulled, till his back arch at the pleasurable pain. Feeling his ass being struck, a bubbled up moan escape the confines of his throat, ripping through the crisp heated air. Jonghyun couldn't take it anymore, cumming for the second time, painting the sheets beneath him in his juices. Thinking he was done, he was horribly wrong by the demeaning tone in the maknae's voice.

"Don't think were done yet, _you slut_. How many other c-costumes do you h-have?"

"F-f-four!" Rubbing his red tinted ass harder against taemin pelvis, he pulled back at the same time Taemin did, just to slam against him. Creating a delirious rhythm. Squeezing his insides, and working muscles he never had before. He felt Taemins cock twitch in him.

Feeling Jonghyun tighten his already death grip on his dick, his waiting cock throbbed harder beneath him, releasing his cum in Jonghyun, rocking his post orgasm out, he slipped out, creating a wet sound. Seeing his cum dribble down Jonghyun's thigh, a wicked smile spread across his face. Falling on Jonghyun's back, bringing both of them to Jonghyun's sticky mess beneath them.

Suddenly his back got heavy, forcing him to fall on the dirtied sheets beneath, he rolled both of them over. Looking at his chest to see a sticky outline of his cum, painting his torso. About to wipe it off, he was stopped by taemins husky voice.

"Let me."

Pulling his hand back, Jonghyun put them behind his head. Admiring Taemin, as the blonde knelt between his legs, planting his hands on either side of his waist, before slowly leaning down licking a trail up his thigh.

Trailing his tongue along Jonghyun's thigh, leading to his sharp hip bones. Taemin bit the part closest to his now yet again hard-on. Avoiding the flushed appendage, taemin licked his now dry lips slowly. Sucking harshly where the cum stain _used_ to lay, he pulled away. His spit making a sheen wet blotch, the cum stain no longer tainting Jonghyuns beautiful toned body. Now a reddish bruise replacing it, marking Jonghyun as his own.

Seeing the hickeys covering his skin, Jonghyun shivered moaning taemins name. When he let his tongue travel down from his markings, before he blew a chilling breath against Jonghyun's erection.

Blowing on his yet again rock hard cock, Taemin harshly swallowed it all, slightly gagging at his actions. "Looks like you still want to have some fun!" Squeezing it slightly, he pulled off. Nuzzling his head into jonghyun's neck, nibbling the ear lobe huskily speaking. "How about we try on some of your other costumes?"

This is my part of the collab fic I just wrote the smuuuuuut keke you can check out my other stories as well haha and bubblz well write the ending so she may want to do a squeal or not? but I will deff be doing more!


End file.
